


大雨倾盆

by MILLYLF



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILLYLF/pseuds/MILLYLF





	大雨倾盆

预警：*700+注意！！！子世代出没注意！！！hungui注意！！！雷者误点雷者误点雷者误点！！！   
*内含有很黑的黑车，含黑化鸣！！！雷者误点   
*涉及一丢丢博佐，雷者误点   
*涉及疼痛描写和血腥描写，再说一次雷者误点！！！   
*OOC！！！  
  
*是反复看aca女神漫画+看博人传第一集脑补结合所产生的吐血产物，我不知道是甜是虐（。）   
*借改了一点点aca的设定，鸣人的查克拉进入佐助经脉会伤到佐助，但可治愈佐助的外伤   
*私设佐助会月读（其实确实会吧）  
*稍微参考了一点aca的鸣佐和缠老师的雨过天晴  


七代目执政十年，木叶遭遇了一场前所未有的突然袭击，与此同时，火影办公室收到紧急消息：宇智波佐助遭遇偷袭身受重伤。   
“鸣人，你不准行动！”办公室内，辅佐鹿丸有点气急败坏地看着撑着下巴盯着远处地面沉思的七代目——自从他感知到宇智波佐助的查克拉渐渐衰微的迹象，他就再没回神过，只是心不在焉地反复念叨他要出村看一看。   
这个节骨点上正需要火影安抚人心，一向可靠的七代目却要在这个紧要关头计划跑路，鹿丸不禁头疼的要命。   
“这万一是个圈套呢？”他吼道，“这个时候最需要你这个最高领袖，你怎么能——”   
“佐助的查克拉我怎么可能认错？”金发男人不耐烦地打断了火影辅佐的质问，察觉到自己的失礼，他又克制地低声说，“村里还有木叶丸和卡卡西老师他们几个在，博人佐良娜他们几个也会帮得上忙，”他顿了顿，接着说，“另外我会多留几个影分身协助你们。”   
“可……”   
“博人，”漩涡鸣人站了起来，面向同他一样金发蓝眼的十六岁男孩，郑重地说：“我不在的这段时间，木叶可就靠你了。”   
“……”博人一语不发，他表情凝重地点了点头。   
“可是你——”   
“别说了鹿丸，你知道佐助对于我来说意味着什么……”   
“嘭！”话音刚落，眼前的金发男人突然化作一团烟雾，消失在空气里。   
“影分身！”一直没有说话的佐良娜惊呼出声。   
“这个该死的混蛋！”鹿丸咬牙切齿道。   
“……”博人仍一语不发，他父亲的这个套路，他实在是太熟悉了，熟悉地甚至有些麻木。这么多年下来，他和父亲漩涡鸣人的关系趋于缓和而越发疏离，但他对于漩涡鸣人的认识却是越发加深了。   
【你知道佐助对于我来说意味着什么……】   
他在心里冷笑着，笑中却泛着淡淡的苦意。漩涡鸣人糊涂又清楚地直视着他的感情，从而导致了在他最糊涂不堪的时候他周围的人被伤害得鲜血淋淋。漩涡博人纵有堆积在心里千万的苦恨等待爆发和宣泄，但他最终全部咽了下去，并为他的父亲去救宇智波佐助这件事重重地松了口气。   
毕竟他的师傅对于他来说，也非常重要。   


漩涡鸣人开启仙人模式，在瓢泼大雨里一路狂奔，密密麻麻的雨点组成的雨幕阻挡着他的视线，他只得凭借感知得晓那个微弱的查克拉就在附近。   
此时，他的心里复杂地翻淌。一方面，他心急如焚，心里焦躁着迫不及待地要去见佐助；另一方面，随着查克拉感知越来越清晰，那个藏在他心里的不祥预感就越来越明显，他畏惧着他即将见到的情景。  
佐助负伤了……他在干什么……我在干什么……   
当他看到一个山洞口的一道血痕时，他呼吸一紧。   
沿着血痕，踩着洞口血水和雨水的泥泞，他一步步走进山洞深处，而直接进入眼睛的画面差点让他九尾化：那个原本干净整洁的黑发男人全身混杂着血和泥水，无力地倚靠着石壁；胸口处，是骇人的两道口子，血流不止；他全身都是伤口，几乎没有一处完好无损，仅仅那张脸似乎还算健全。宇智波佐助一动不动地靠着，眼睛紧闭，似乎连最后的垂死挣扎也放弃了。   
听到外面的动静，他微微抬抬了眼，看着眼前的来人，愣了片刻，随后皱紧了眉头。   
“你来干什么？”佐助故作冷淡地开口。他的声音嘶哑无力，根本撑不起他一直以来摆出的冰冷气场。   
“……”漩涡鸣人没有回答，他靠近佐助，粗暴地撕下了他身上和模糊的血肉粘结在一起的衣服。   
“嘶……现在我想木叶已经受袭了，你作为堂堂七代目火影，不去保护村子，来管这点鸡毛蒜皮的小事做什么？”   
“……”   
“身为火影，你就是这样不负责任的吗？”   
“砰！”一只绑了绷带的拳头砸上了他所靠的石壁。   
“为什么……不发求救信号……”鸣人强压抑着喉咙里的嘶吼，扳过佐助的下巴低声问道。他的眼睛已经化作危险的红色妖瞳，目光所及之处，仿佛在喷射着灼人的火焰。   
“……”佐助目不转睛的地与鸣人对视，因受伤而微微涣散的双目透露出一丝平静和倔强。他本想扯开嘴角冷笑着说几句讽刺话，可千言万语涌到嘴边竟吐不出一个字。毕竟这一次，他的确表现得有些过于狼狈。   
与黑发男人对视了一阵子，鸣人最终无奈地败下阵来。他此时尽管想把这个自以为是还嘴硬的混蛋狠狠揍一顿，可就连平时，他都不忍心看着佐助受伤，更不要说现在。 面对伤成这样的宇智波佐助，他又如何……下得了手……   
鸣人叹了口气，松开手，像是一下子被抽空了力气。他转过身，慢慢掏出了随手窃来的紧急医疗箱：“什么也不要再说了，我现在帮你包扎。”   


  
鸣人小心翼翼地清理着佐助身上的血迹，在他胸口绑上了一圈又一圈的绷带。佐助斜靠在一旁，别过头，咬着牙，痛苦地紧闭双眼，汗水沿着额头滴滴落下。   
“佐助，你的查克拉似乎在枯竭……这是怎么回事？”鸣人小心地问道。   
“是……敌人给我下得束缚咒……在……”佐助强忍着疼痛，颤抖着抬起手臂。   
在那仅剩的残破手臂上，一道诡异的符文浮现在手腕处。   
见状，鸣人连忙握紧那只手，向手心注入一道破坏性的九尾查克拉。   
“嗯！”佐助不由得惊叫出声，那一瞬间的刺痛感令他情不自禁地打了一个激灵。   
“怎么样，佐助！”鸣人立刻松开了紧握的手，慌忙查看佐助的反应。   
“没事……继续……鸣人……管用……”佐助断断续续地说道。他还没有从刚才的刺痛中缓过劲来，但他明显能感觉到咒印的力量似乎减弱几分。   
“……”鸣人没办法，只能再次和佐助的那只手十指相扣，向里面源源不断地输入九尾查克拉。看着佐助的眉头拧得越来越紧，嘴唇也被咬破了血，鸣人感到忧心如焚。他反复祈祷，祈祷在佐助查克拉紊乱地边缘破开咒印。看着佐助的脸越来越惨白，他心里一横，把佐助的脑袋按到自己肩上，任凭佐助咬着他的肩膀克服疼痛。   
直到他捕捉到佐助的手心处传来流动的查克拉，他才慌忙松开紧扣的手，把佐助轻轻靠回石壁。这时他才感觉到自己肩膀处的疼痛——佐助早已咬破了他的肩膀，渗透出的血液染红的大片区域。   
“……”鸣人干脆直接把上衣脱了扔在一边，裸着半身在幽暗的洞穴里想方设法弄出火焰——幸好洞穴还算干燥，能点的起火苗。他不敢想象佐助受着重伤，孤独地躺在冰冷幽森的洞穴里，还能活多长时间。   
这个……这个混蛋……   
他又看了一眼靠在石壁上还在恍神的宇智波末裔——刚才那阵几乎要贯穿他全身的刺痛，似乎仍然带着余痛冲击着他的神经。哪怕是这样，宇智波佐助仍然没有一声呻吟，没有一分示弱，甚至不再多说一句话。他或许是无意，又或许是故意不知道，有人因为他，心都快要痛碎了。  
鸣人情不自禁地把佐助往自己这个方向拢了拢，收到了来自宇智波淡漠的眼神警告。他仍无动于衷，保持着肌/肤/相/贴，注视着火光一语不发。  
一片静寂。  
“我说，你是不是就是专门来克我的天下第一号混蛋。”鸣人突然开口，打破了那不安宁的静寂，“盲目自大，自以为是，一意孤行……你甚至都不能……让别人有一刻的安心……”  
“……”佐助的眼睛微微颤了颤——他那无一丝破绽的冷漠面孔出现了第一道裂纹。  
“我知道你是那种不惜命的人，就算现在你有了家庭，有了妻儿，你仍然会毫不顾惜地放弃生命……”鸣人像是自言自语般喃喃道，“我很怕，很怕你在我不知道的地方悄悄死了，所以我总是在试图感知你，总是在忍不住地胡思乱想，想你想得发疯……”  
“我知道你很强，你总是以保护者的姿态出现在众人面前，保护家庭，保护村子，甚至保护世界……但是……你能不能，在你撑不住的时候，稍微，稍微依赖我一下……七代目火影对你来说有这么不可靠吗？”  
他接近二十年积攒在心口上的一道道伤痕，在触碰到他心心念念却遍体鳞伤的宇智波佐助时，如火山般爆裂开来，流着痛苦的血，掺杂着本早就断流的泪水。  
“佐助，信任我，很难吗？”  
“不要……再说了……”佐助再承受不住鸣人一声声的质问，别过头，掩饰住自己的表情——撑不住的，快要崩溃的，宇智波佐助余下半生不该再有的表情。  
二十多年了，他本以为自己已经习惯到能够无视漩涡鸣人，他本以为他的心已经麻木地化作灰烬，但当漩涡鸣人又一次把他筑好的堡垒击碎，使他无处可躲的时候，他才明白自己早已习惯的冷酷无情简直就是个笑话。  
不能这样了，他想，不能再这样了……  
他不能再动情了。漩涡鸣人是光，而他是在他背后扛下一切的影子。佐助曾发誓护好他所热爱的村子，也曾下定决心在暗处守护好他的余生。这份沉重的鸣人恐怕一辈子也不会理解的感情，由他一个承担就好。他仅希望鸣人能像以前一样充满生气。  
仅此而已。  
“鸣人，说着多有什么用？”他开口，又恢复了惯常用的冷淡语气，尽管声音有些许掩饰不住的轻颤，“我们是忍者，随时随地都要做好死亡的准备，哪来这么多儿女情长？这是就连刚毕业的下忍都明白的道理，火影大人，该不会你一直都没长大吧？”  
“我说过了，这本就是你想要的通力合作，没有牺牲又哪来你所谓的和平？自以为是的家伙到底是谁？”  
“我不需要你，也用不着依赖你，是生是死都是我自己的选择，用不着你来插手。”他忍受的心痛，说着这辈子最伤人又最违心的谎话，“更何况你以为我是你的什么，朋友？不要在用你那套所谓的朋友论来……”  
他的话突然被全部卡在喉咙里，说不出来了——鸣人站起来双手捧着他脸颊，自上而下地直视着他的眼睛。  
“佐助，有没有人和你说过，你根本不会撒谎。”他低低地开口，语气中带有一分不容置疑，“在你说谎的时候，你的视线会偏离，越是违心的话，你的视线就越容易出卖你。”  
“看着我，佐助，”鸣人加重手里的力气，死死扳住佐助的脸，“为什么直到现在，你还要对我撒谎。这么多年了，你从我的眼睛里看到我对你真正的心情了吗？”  
他湛蓝的双眼映着火光，像是在燃烧着执着而疯狂的火焰。  
“你是我在乎的人，珍视的人。我在乎的人不多，你是我最重要的那个。”  
“因为我在乎你，所以我无法忍受你在我不知道的地方伤成这样……所谓忍者的道理，统统见鬼去吧！我想保护我珍贵的人又有什么错？”  
“佐助，我在乎你，我一直想……一直想……成为你的归宿……”  
佐助骤然睁大眼睛，伤口的钝痛和心灵的震击令他恍恍惚惚地有些看不真切。模糊中，眼前的这张面孔和记忆里那张更加稚嫩的面庞重叠在了一起——十七岁的漩涡鸣人曾对他做过相同的动作：用仅剩下的左手托着自己的脸，亲密地像是在爱抚。当时的鸣人一语未发，只是这么捧着，因为他绞尽脑汁也没能想明白，触碰宇智波佐助时心里那股乱麻般的感觉该用什么来解释。  
十七岁的漩涡鸣人和三十二岁的漩涡鸣人有着时间上的千差万别，却不乏有一丝共同之处：他们的目光都澄澈而强势，带有鸣人独特的压迫感，就这么，毫不留情地直直穿透了佐助的内心。  
于是，三十六岁的宇智波佐助，终于又和十七岁时那样，在漩涡鸣人面前溃不成军。  
佐助受不了被这样的目光长期注视着，若是十七岁，他完全可以一脚踢开鸣人。可是现在，他虚弱地甚至不如一个普通人。他心乱如麻，迫切地想要躲开这道视线。  
鬼使神差般，他突然撑起身，用尽仅剩下的力气，重重地吻在鸣人的唇上。  
“之后会发生什么……都无所谓了……”在被鸣人按住回吻时，佐助迷迷糊糊地想，“就这样，然后把曾今的旧事再重演一遍，让鸣人再一次的，忘了他吧……”  
在滚烫的阳物抵在穴口的时候，佐助似乎才明白接下来要发生什么。他已经就着鸣人的手射过一次了，小穴也被接二连三的手指开拓松软。他尚在情欲中身体敏感而兴奋地颤抖着，等着巨物的主人捏着他的臀瓣把那根整根没入。  
“啊……”他用仅剩的右手虚虚地搂住鸣人，好承接他的一次次挺入——那只右手曾试图推开鸣人和遮掩自己的表情，可身体的虚弱和情潮的涌动使得他的反抗像是欲拒还迎，而鸣人甩开他试图遮掩的手把他暴露得更加彻底。鸣人贪婪地盯着他，他不敢想象此时自己的表情是什么样的。  
“嗯！”他的声音突然拔高了一个音调。鸣人向深处那一点顶了又顶，撩开佐助被汗水沾湿的碎发哑声问道：“是这里吗，佐助？”  
“不……不……”他的声音碎成了断断续续的呻吟，那个要命的点被他一下一下重重地顶弄，化成图像在他的大脑中演绎。他实在是承受不住这样身不由己的高潮，呻吟里不由自主地加入了无意识的央求，“慢……慢点……求……”  
他一下子又发不出声来，鸣人愈演愈烈的攻势在他体内累积成一股又一股快感，最后逼得他的身体登上峰顶。他的分身高高挺立着，一股股浊白的精液喷射而出，染脏了鸣人和他的小腹。  
他大口大口地喘着气，身体因高潮的余韵战栗不已。鸣人停止他的动作，硕大的阳物埋在内里，静静蛰伏着，等待着佐助过了不应期。他微微俯下身，凝视着紧闭双眼的佐助。佐助能感觉到，身上人厚重的呼吸正一下一下打着他的眼睫。  
机会！他骤然睁开眼，六芒星在他的眼中开始旋转。  
可同一时刻，他被一股强劲的力道瞬间翻过身，受伤的胸口摩擦过地面，泛起撕裂的疼痛。与此同时，埋在他体内的那根硬物又挺动起来，恶狠狠地碾压过他的敏感点。  
“啊！！！”佐助失声叫了出来，胸口处的剧痛和不应期下的强制高潮逼得他不由自主地留下生理性泪水，连好不容易聚集起发动的万花筒也散回三勾玉。这太痛苦，也太欢愉，几种不同的极端身体感受在这一刹那交织在了一起，使他险些晕厥过去。他张开的嘴久久不能合拢，灭顶的快感和疼痛模糊了他的听觉，隐约间，他听到了耳边传来的低沉沙哑的威胁：  
“要是你敢把我的记忆删了，信不信我把你干晕过去。”  
佐助就这么被按在地上，体内阳物撞击敏感点的速度越来越快，他压制不住自己的呻吟和哭喊，一边强忍着胸前的伤口被挤压和摩擦产生的尖锐疼痛。直到身体深处射入一股股滚烫的浊液，这如极刑般的全过程才趋向结束。  
佐助的侧脸紧紧贴着冰冷的地面，那只三勾玉泪光盈盈，泛着妖艳的红光。他本已被包扎好的伤口又裂了开来，干净的绷带上渗出丝丝血迹。佐助的双眼早已失焦，身体沉浸于刚才的感觉刺激久久不能回神。这时，他察觉到一股温暖的查克拉流淌过他的体表，在他的伤口处轻轻抚慰——那是鸣人的九尾查克拉。  
这家伙……是混蛋吗……  
不到一会儿，鸣人的精力似乎就恢复过来。他坐起身，把被干得瘫软的佐助背对着抱在自己的大腿上。佐助绝望地感觉到，那根在他体内本已软了的性器再一次胀大变硬。鸣人的手游走在他的腰部，掐着他的腰向下用力一按。  
“嗯……”那一下一下子顶到了佐助前所未有的深度，激得他不由得倒吸一口气。他缩紧肠壁，却又被鸣人开疆破土的攻势吓得不敢轻举妄动。鸣人就着这个姿势对佐助顶了又顶，一边顶一边揉捏着佐助的乳首。佐助像是坐上了摇摇摆摆的船只，毫无平衡感地任其颠簸，激烈的快感使得他把腿张得更开，急切地盼着那根巨物搅动的节奏越加越快。他又一次被干上高潮。  
随着小腹的濡湿，他的眼前闪过一阵阵白光。小腹内又一次被灌进了津液，余下的白浊液体顺着股缝滴落下来。佐助感觉自己全身都湿透：眼角浸满泪水，嘴角不由自主地淌下津液，全身上下沾满了汗水，血水，凝浊的精液，还有透明的肠液……他绝不可能忍受高傲的自己被这样侮辱对待，可那个把自己弄到这种地步的人……是鸣人啊。二十来年隐秘的情感和痛楚就以这样荒唐的方式再一次被摆上台面，他又能拿鸣人怎么样？  
佐助头脑里的名为“理智”东西彻底崩坏，脑海中仅剩下只有情欲和情感的泛滥与宣泄。  
“继续……”佐助在混乱中想，“继续……填满我……”

他们做了一轮又一轮，佐助仅剩下的体力早已被耗尽，可鸣人就是不依不饶。他像是在泄这接近二十年的愤，将自己全部的压抑和欲望都发泄给那个被操得泥泞糜烂的小穴。那头被他锁在心里的野兽撕开了笼门，想要把眼前这人撕烂了生吞入腹。  
他一直克制着，一直克制着，却最终还是在这一刻绝了堤。  
“嗯……哈啊……哈……”鸣人着迷地听着佐助压抑不住的呻吟，他真想把他翻过来，细细品味他魂梦牵萦的宇智波佐助的表情，但是不能……他不能让这家伙得逞……于是每当佐助的目光对上鸣人的眼睛，鸣人总是把佐助的目光移开。他们之间没有一丁点的凝视，但鸣人知道，他眼神里的炽热，都快要把宇智波整个人都烧着了。  
他们的视线交接就在一次次的短暂相遇后强行错过，鸣人湛蓝的眼睛擦着佐助的目光躲进了视觉死角，但那根阳物的气势始终不减。在佐助头脑昏沉之际，记忆里十九岁时的场景和现在交织重合在了一起。他们依然干着无可救药的傻事，可那时，十九岁鸣人的目光从来没有过一丝躲闪，坦率地盯着他，目光炽热，毫无保留。  
“为什么……他不看着我……”  
迷离之间，佐助已经记不起自己先时的计划。他开始极力捕捉那一个目光，可越是捕捉，那个目光就越发躲闪。  
“不要……求求你，看着我……看着我……”他最终放下了自己该死的骄傲自尊，那个人目光的偏移令他焦躁而不安——原本那个目光是一直注视着他的后背，在他陷入无边际的黑暗的时候，给他稍微踏出一步的勇气。  
直到他分身再也射不出什么东西，只能流出清水时，他才重新找到了那双蓝色的眼睛——深沉的，温柔的，温暖的，只注视他一个人的，在他陷入晕厥前给予他肯定。  
于是他心满意足了，深深陷入了昏沉的无梦之梦。

如鸣人所说，佐助晕了过去。  
欲//望一旦发//泄完，理智渐渐涌上心头，鸣人立刻悔恨了起来。  
他疯了吗……对伤成这样的佐助，做出这样过分的事情。  
还有，以后他该怎么面对佐助，面对小樱，面对他的妻子和儿女……  
他真的……该死……！  
“反正你们又不只干了这一回。”一个声音在耳边悠悠地响起。  
“九九九九九喇嘛！！”鸣人被吓得涨红了脸，“你你你你你一直在吗我说？！”  
“废话，”九喇嘛对他翻了个白眼，“你以为我想看你们人类交///合啊。”  
“那……那你怎么一点都不惊讶……我干了这样的混账的事情……”鸣人的声音低沉下来，“还有，什么叫‘不只干过这一回’？”  
“在你快满二十岁的时候，你和那个宇智波小鬼也曾像现在这样滚在了一起，那个时候……你似乎和日向大小姐的婚期也订在了几个月后，”九喇嘛饶有兴趣地说，“只不过后来宇智波小鬼利用月读把你的记忆修改了，你自然对那时候的事一无所知。”  
难怪呢……鸣人想……利用万花筒删去我的记忆，原来那家伙是有前科的啊……  
“月读制造的幻术能骗得过你，却骗不过尾兽。只不过，那个宇智波小鬼曾拜托过老夫，要我对这一切都保密。”九喇嘛沉思过后，慢慢开口道。  
“那个小鬼，他对你的感情真的很深。”  
“……”鸣人没有答话，他慢慢地咀嚼消化这个巨大的秘密，静静感受着感情的翻涌。  
他原本以为，三十六岁的自己早已变成了一个成熟稳重而又单调乏味的大人，可是，直到现在他才发现，面对宇智波佐助，他还是茫然失措。  
他做了什么……他错过了什么……  
在他怨恨佐助将自己裹得紧紧的不给他一点信任的时候，他有没有想过，佐助曾一直等着他，他却给了佐助一次又一次的失望。  
“九喇嘛，”鸣人不禁苦笑一声，“我是不是……真的不是一个东西……”  
“你终于发现了？”九喇嘛嘲讽了一句。  
“……”鸣人还是没有答话，他在想，自己或许真的不再是从前的自己了，跌入名为“步入大人”的泥潭，一辈子浑浑噩噩，糊里糊涂，甚至连自己真正的感情也没有弄懂。他想着从山洞出去以后村子的混乱以及无休无止的工作，想着以后如何面对不知情而无辜的小樱和妻儿，还有……佐助……  
那个人肯定又会走得很远，走到无人问津的荒山野岭，三年五载不回家……鸣人知道，他和佐助都已经失去了追逐爱的勇气……只不过……  
他注视着佐助，原本冰冷强大的黑发男人在他睡着的时候竟露出罕见的脆弱感。鸣人把自己的手垫在佐助的后脑，情不自禁地，低下头，轻轻吻上了佐助的额头。  
外面的大雨依然倾盆一般下着，墨云滚滚，似乎永不停息。  
只不过，是雨，总会停的。

FIN.

他们不再有爱的勇气，但爱就是爱，它就这么摆在那里了，始终消散不了。


End file.
